This conference will be the tenth gathering of basic and clinical scientists from around the world focused exclusively on muscarinic receptor pharmacology and physiology, biochemistry and molecular biology. Muscarinic receptor expression function and dysfunction are critical in disorders of the central nervous system as well as in a wide range of autonomic and inflammatory diseases. Recently many new drugs targeting muscarinic receptors have been approved by the FDA and there are more in development. This conference will include sessions on the structure and function of muscarinic receptors, their physiological role and contribution to disease pathophysiology, and the development of new therapeutics targeting muscarinic receptors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]